


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlolly if you squint, Superstition, christening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Christening for Baby Watson and Sherlock falls foul of a stressed out Mary's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Written to de-fluff my brain. Enjoy.

That warm spring morning found Sherlock Holmes standing on the pavement outside 221B Baker Street smoking furiously. Today was the christening of his goddaughter, Mina Watson. Sherlock still smiled at the fact that despite his best friend’s initial refusal to name his child after the consulting detective, the exact opposite had happened; William had become Wilhelmina for the baby Watson.

A pedestrian spotted Sherlock’s smile and returned it with a good natured nod.

 _Tourist, mid 20’s,from a small village in the North West, just visited the Natural History Museum, going to meet friends, superstitious has four leaf clover on bag_.

The stupid good luck charm made Sherlock frown so viciously the tourist actually flinched before hurrying away down the street. Sherlock sighed and lit up another cigarette. He was normally indifferent to superstitions and the other nonsense people cluttered their lives with, but he couldn’t avoid it today. It was superstition’s fault that he was stood outside while Mary and John got ready for the christening inside.

Mary had become obsessed with everything going perfectly for her daughter’s big day. She hadn’t appreciated Sherlock pointing out that Mina wouldn’t remember the event, or that Mary’s manic behaviour was likely due to hormonal changes and sleep deprivation. Sherlock hadn’t even needed to turn round to see John’s face after that one. He was almost certain the words ‘Very Not Good’ were burnt into his skin by the intensity of John’s stare. Still none of those comments had resulted in him being forced from his own flat to perform a ridiculous ritual to ward off bad luck.

Sherlock was roused from his thoughts by the arrival of a taxi containing his pathologist, although today he supposed he should think of her as his fellow godparent. That thought gave him an odd pleasant shiver as he helped Molly from the cab.

“Hello Sherlock. What have you done?”

That was Molly in a nutshell, getting straight to the point with as little social grace as Sherlock himself used.

“Why do you assume I’ve done something wrong?”

Sherlock’s tone of gently offended hurt was ruined by John leaning out of the window and shouting;

“Sherlock you better be turning and spitting down there! You’re not coming back in until you have. Mary’s threatening to ask Mycroft to be godfather instead.”

“Mycroft won’t do it because Mary’s banned umbrellas!”

“Molly! See if you can talk some sense into him please! My wife is going into meltdown up here!”

With that John slammed the window shut. Molly gently put her hand on Sherlock’s arm. He didn’t shake her off, but looked down at her with a face normally only seen on kicked puppy dogs.

“Tell me what you said, Sherlock.”

“I simply pointed out that with all the careful planning that has gone into today nothing could possibly go wrong!”

“Oh Sherlock! That’s not so much tempting Fate as waving a red rag at it. After everything that happened at the wedding Mary just wants today to run smoothly. So what if she’s being a bit superstitious? Just do the thing for her and we can go and see our goddaughter.”

Sherlock’s carefully planned arguments against indulging such silliness evaporated in the face of Molly Hooper’s soft brown eyes and encouraging smile. Seeing him wavier Molly continued;

“Think of it as an exercise in data collection. Criminals can be superstitious and that could play an important part in their crimes.”

“Doctor Hooper, are you placating me by pointing out connections that will appeal to me?”

“Why yes I do believe I am Mr Holmes.”

Molly smiled as Sherlock took a few steps away from her and executed three perfect pirouettes before spitting into the gutter. He extended his arm to her and led the way to the door of 221B.


End file.
